


The Let Down.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, F/F, babbling Kryptonian, clueless Nia, drunk alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: When Nia returns a drunk Alex home to her girlfriend after a funeral, both Lena and Nia find out how their significant others deal with alcohol, death, and how to cope with a babbling kryptonian.AgentCorp, Superdreamer, and supercookie!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	The Let Down.

AgentCorp x SuperDreamer

you know.... I could update one of my many other stories, but instead... here’s a new one shot!

* * *

It’s not the first time Alex had come home drunk. Sometimes she’ll go out for a drink with buddies from work while Lena finished up her work. 

But as Lena looked at her girlfriend, being half held up by Nia, slightly slurring her words, cussing as she bumped her shoulder against the doorframe, Nia sent Lena an apologetic glance.

“I’m sorry, I really couldn’t stop her and Kara from drinking… they’re sisters I can tell you that much. Kara and Alex were doing shots, and then a chugging race- oh god I left Kara in my car alone. If she pukes…”

“Go, I got this. Thank you, Nia.” 

With a half-hazard look at Alex, held up by Lena, Nia nodded slowly, backing out of the apartment, racing down the stairs to get her own girlfriend home.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Alex kicked into gear, stumbling slightly, tripping over air, face planting the floor. 

“Oh, floor…” Alex sighed softly, patting the floor by her face. 

Lena blinked, too shocked to move as Alex spoke to the floor. 

“You’re always so supportive. Not like the doors and walls that are always getting in my way,” Alex said as she rolled over, looking up at Lena. A beaming smile crossed the redhead's lips as she sat up. “Hey, wow… you’re pr-pretty.” There was a slight hiccup thrown in, and Alex leaned against the edge of the couch.

“My girlfriends pretty,” Alex continued. “She’s so pretty. You kinda look like her.” Alex studied Lena and shook her head with a half-laugh, pulling a flask from her pocket. She opened the lid and was about to drink when she frowned as nothing came out of it. She held the flask above her head and looked up into it. 

“My girlfriend doesn’t wear glasses though,” Alex said, capping the flask once again, sitting it beside her. Her eyes slipped shut as she leaned her head against the couch.

Lena moved to sit with Alex, smiling as she removed her glasses and set them behind her head on the arm of the couch. 

Tapping her girlfriend's hand, Alex’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled brightly at Lena before shooting forward wrapping Lena in a tight embrace. 

“My glorious girlfriend, I missed you, Lena.” Alex nuzzled her face against Lena’s neck, then chest, then just rested her face on Lena’s breasts. 

Lena chuckled and stroked her fingers through Alex’s hair slowly. “I missed you too, darling. How was the wake?”

Alex lifted her head, her eyes red-rimmed as tears sprang up into them. 

Alex pulled away from Lena slowly and shrugged. “Like a funeral but with food and alcohol.”

Smiling sadly, Lena stroked a hand down Alex’s cheek slowly and cupped her chin, pressing a light kiss to the redhead's lips.

“Alex, it’s been two weeks. Why haven’t you spoken about it? I don’t want to force you, but bottling it up isn’t healthy, dear.” 

Alex scoffed and looked at Lena, tilting her head. 

“Yes, I see the irony of how I bottle everything up, but I was by myself for so long. You have so many people who love and care for you.”

Alex swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and looked down.

“Can I talk later? I just want to…” Alex leaned forward again, dropping her face against Lena’s chest. “Need my comfort characters.”

Lena silently laughed, body shaking. “Did you just call my tits ‘comfort characters’, Alex?” Lena asked, her hand resuming its soothing motions of fingers slipping through Alex’s hair. 

“My securi-titties,” Alex mumbled into them. “Absolutely. They comfort me all the time, just as much as you do, babe.”

Lifting Alex’s chin, Lena pressed a kiss to her forehead and she gestured to the couch.

“Darling, let’s get up off the floor. These wooden floorboards aren’t good for us to be sitting on, or kneeling,” Lena said and watched as Alex stood quickly offering the other woman a hand to get up. 

Lena stood with the help of Alex and moved to sit on the sofa, frowning in confusion as Alex didn’t move to join her but instead went over to the kitchen and grabbed out a bottle of scotch from the freezer. 

“Alex?”

“If I’m gonna talk, I’m gonna do it while drinking. I’m a woman, I can multitask!”

Rolling her eyes, Lena shook her head, her eyebrow-raising as the corner of her lips quirked up. “Oh, I know just how well you can multitask, my love. But come sit with me, please?”

Alex looked over at her girlfriend, down at the bottle in her hand, back up to Lena and pouted. 

“You can bring alcohol, dear. I’m not going to stop you.”

Grinning, Alex made her way back over to Lena, stopping, she turned and grabbed a second bottle before continuing her trek- (five steps further) -back to the couch. 

“Now,” Lena said as Alex sat down. “Want to talk about tonight?”

“He was just new to the field, Lena. He wasn’t prepared, I even said so before he went, but he went anyway.”

“How wasn’t he prepared? You couldn’t have known that he’d lose his life on his first day out of training. Honestly, how many have done that?”

“None, but that’s not the point, Lena.”

“And the point is?”

Alex took a deep drink from the bottle before handing it to Lena who declined with a polite raised hand as Alex wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“He wasn’t ready. He only went out because someone called in sick and we needed a full task force. He shouldn’t have been there.”

“Alex, darling. Please, take a breath.” 

Alex did as instructed, her breath shuddering as she inhaled deeply. She exhaled, took another drink and then nodded. 

“He was a good kid, but he needed more training. He wasn’t ready to fight against those types of alien weapons.”

“Alex, he trained for this. He wanted to fight.”

“He didn’t. He looked terrified when I called his name off the back-up roster.”

“I was going to swap out for him, but-“ Alex looked down at her hands clutching the bottle. “He’d already geared up and declined my offer.”

Lena rested a hand on Alex’s and stroked her thumb across the redhead's knuckles. “Well, I’m glad you came home, Alex. But I’m sorry his family, friends and everyone else lost a good, courageous person in their life. Will you let me do something in his honour?”

“Like what?”

“Well, does anything need to be paid for?”

Alex shook her head. “No, the DEO covered his funeral, the wake, and even paid off all his debt.”

“And his family?”

“They got an anonymous donation given to them from the DEO. I don’t know how much that is, but no amount of money can cover a life lost.”

“I know, darling. What about his home?”

“We cleaned it out yesterday, shipped everything back to his family that they wanted to keep. Personal effects, trophies, stuff like that.”

Nodding, Lena pulled Alex into a hug and the shorter woman leaned against her girlfriend's body, sighing. 

Lena was about to settle back against the couch more herself when her phone started ringing. 

Leaning over to the coffee table, Lena grabbed her phone. 

“Nia?” Lena frowned and answered the phone. “Nia, is everything okay?”

“Yes? Uh, no… how do I get Kara off the roof?”

“Roof?” Lena asked confused. “Outside?”

“No. She’s laying on the ceiling.”

Lena chuckled and nodded. “Alex, dear?”

“Yeah?” Alex asked before she took another sip from the bottle. 

“Nia’s wondering how to get our favourite Kryptonian from the ceiling. She’s laying on it.”

Alex groaned and rolled to sit up slightly, taking the phone. 

“Nia? Do you have cookies?”

“Cookies?” Lena and Nia asked at the same time. 

“Yeah, cookies. Preferably the oat chocolate chip.”

“No? Why would I have cookies? I live with Kara.”

“This is why.” Alex huffed, lifting her ass off the couch, pulling her phone out. “Ugh, phones dead. Hold on,” Alex looked to Nia. “Babe, can you bring me your laptop please?”

Lena nodded, taking a sip of the bottle Alex was holding before going to grab her laptop. 

“Alex?”

“Yeah, Nia?”

“She’s babbling in Kryptonian and I can’t understand her.”

“Uh, hold the phone closer?”

There was a little ruffling over the speaker and Alex listened to Kara’s babbles. 

“Uhhh, balloons...helium? Why is she talking about balloons and helium?” Alex asked, a little confused as Lena sat beside her again, handing her the laptop. 

Alex put the phone on speaker and rested it on her chest as she looked at the laptop, typing quickly. 

“Okay, Nia… I’ve ordered a bunch of different cookies - and a special order of balloons and helium cause she wants them for some reason. If they’re not for anything sexual, you should video whatever she wants them for, cause she’s being weird.”

“Maybe we should stop allowing her to drink,” Lena said and Alex laughed. 

“We don’t allow her to do anything. She snuck three bottles of her rum into the wake cause she’s the only Kryptonian and it’s the only thing that will get her drunk.”

“You’re the best,” Nia said, and then gasped. “Kara, no!”

“Insta-Cart says five minutes out,” Alex said as she set Lena’s laptop down. “What’s she doing?”

“Trying to grab the fan.”

Alex snorted a laugh and requested the call be video instead of audio as she took another sip of her drink and stared at the screen as the image of her sister laying on the ceiling came onto Lena’s phone. 

“Kara, get down!” Alex called out and Kara looked around and poured but made no move to get down. 

“Uh, hold on… door knock,” Nia said, putting the phone on the ground under Kara so the other two could still see her as she went to get the door. 

It was a few minutes before Nia came back, sitting beside the phone, holding a cookie up to the blonde. “Kara, cookie?”

The Kryptonian hovered down slowly, arms outstretched for the snack. 

“And helium, and balloons,” Nia said as she adjusted the phone so it was leaning against something so they could still be seen as Kara nibbled on a cookie.

As Kara are cookies (in one bite per cookie) she slowly filled the balloons with helium, just enough that they were hand-sized. 

She watched them float to the roof with a delighted laugh. 

“You just wanted to fill balloons with helium to watch them float?” Alex asked with a groan. “You’re so weird, Kara. But I love you anyway. Enjoy your balloons, nerd. Nia, imma head to bed, enjoy your drunk Kryptonian.”

“Okay, thank you for the cookies, Alex. Goodnight, ladies.” 

The call ended and Alex snuggled into her girlfriend's arms after putting the phone and bottle down. “My sister is a weirdo.”

“Yeah, she gets it from you,” Lena said, smiling as Alex made a noise of shock and disagreement.

* * *

Just as Alex and Lena were sliding into bed, both their phones buzzed, Alex assumed hers buzzed as it finally said it connected to the charger.

“It’s the group chat,” Lena said as she pulled her phone closer to the two of them. 

“Which one?” 

“The one with you, Nia, your sister and myself in it.”

“It’s a video? Oh god.”

Alex laughed as she watched the video Nia sent through. 

Kara was filling up the final balloons, the roof now covered in them. She then moved to turn the fan on its fastest speed and laid down on the ground under the fan, cackling with glee as the balloons got sucked closer to the fan and went thwack-pop! Every time a balloon hit the fan blade before it floated back up to get hit again. 

The video turned to show a half-impressed, half-annoyed Nia. 

“This is your fault, Alex. You get to deal with her when you’re hungover tomorrow. I’m taking Lena out for coffee and a giant lunch.”

The video stopped and Alex whined. “Think she’ll forget?” 

“Doubtful, I just sent back a text saying I’ll pick her up at ten.”

Alex’s jaw dropped and Lena smiled as she tucked a finger under the redhead's chin, lifted her head slightly and pecked her on the lips. 

“Best you sleep now, darling. So you’re awake enough for tomorrow.”


End file.
